


Reach

by captainofthecity



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Eubraham, Fingerless Gloves, M/M, Secret Lovers, ha, i just get ridiculous with them, i shouldn't use tags, mullet hairline, nuzzling, probably the most serious thing i've ever posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthecity/pseuds/captainofthecity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that takes place the night they sleep in that creepy tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

XXX

This drabble was inspired by this scene

... and their overall cuteness.

What?  *shrug*

XXX

 

 Abraham could tell by Eugene's breathing that he was still awake.  He slowly, quietly reached up over his head toward him.  
He traced his fingertips lightly along his hairline.  Eugene turned his head, wanting to feel more of the other man’s touch, more of the fabric from his glove on his face.   A soft, content sound escaped him as he nuzzled against his hand.  Abraham wanted to moan, wanted to speak, wanted to go lie beside his lover and feel his body against him.  He knew it was absurd to entertain the notion for longer than a moment.

“Shhh…” he muttered, more so as a reminder to himself than to Eugene that they couldn't risk being caught.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just couldn't believe (okay, actually I could...) there wasn't a single fic on here for these two. Sorry this is only a drabble. My ADD is like.... wut?..


End file.
